Rein
by Yuki11492
Summary: A 16 year old boy named Naruto has never been in love before.One day his friend convince him to see this band called Rein that is playing at his brother's club.He sees the lead singer raven hair Aya Rin and becomes dazzled by her,but is she who she is?  Looking for a illustrator anyone interested message me thanks :3
1. Chapter 1

**Alright guys a new Yaoi story. I don't own any of the characters names ect..., but the story is mine. This one I got the idea from listening to the new song by Madonna called "Girl gone wild" don't know how it just did and I hope you guys like it :3**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Aya Rin<strong>

Another boring day at school. I'm already a 16 year old sophomore and it seems that times is just dragging on. I still haven't even manage to get a girl friend yet or had my first kiss. It feels that will never happen...

"Hey, Naruto." said a brown hair and brown eyed guy with fangs like a dog

"What's up Kiba?"

"Since it is Friday, Shika, Neji, and I were thinking of going to this club that is becoming more and more popular lately called "Kyuubi" tonight. You wanna go?"

"My brother owns that club. I practically live there."

"Wait what? Your brother owns it? How come you haven't told us this before?"  
>"Well it never really came up before."<p>

"True...Wait that means we can get in easily!"

"Nah not really. Bro does follow the rules that there should be no one under age there. He sometimes only makes acceptions for me when he's short handed, but he's got a big brother complex."

"Aww really? Then we will just sneak in come on what you say?"

I smiled, "Alright we'll go"

"Sweet! I'll go tell Neji and Shika."  
>After school, Kiba, Shika, Neji and I went to my brother's club after dropping off our school bags at our homes. When we got to the club entrance, up top the sign said "Kyuubi" with a nine-tail fox in the background.<p>

"So what made your brother decide on Kyuubi as the name?"  
>"Not too sure to tell you the truth Neji. He kinda came to him and it just took off"<br>"Shouldn't we come back later it's not even open yet"

"Nah Shika, my brother is here getting ready. He doesn't mind when I stop by after school. Come one." I went inside with everyone else following me. "Hey bro!" I waved to a slightly long dark brownish black haired guy with black eyes a very goodlooking guy cleaing glasses with a towel. He looked up at me and and my friends.

"Hey little bro, what's up?"

We walked up the bar where he was cleaning glass and sat on a stool. "Not much these are my friend Kiba, Shikamaru, and Neji" I pointed to each one as I said their names.

"Nice to meet you guys. What you think of my club not bad right?" They all looked around the big empty place with a stage in the back. There were tables to the sides upstairs and downstairs with huge colorful lights up on the ceiling.

"Wow this place is pretty amazing" said Neji

"Yeah, it's always pretty crowded at night, but everyone has a good time. We even have this band playing tonight called "Rein."

"Rein! No way I love them the lead singer Aya Rin is soo cool" said Kiba almost jumping out of his seat.

"Yeah, lately they have become more and more famous and only perform at certain clubs."

"Really Shika, I've never heard of them though..."

"Hey it's not biggy Naruto. Unless you of went to one of their concerts or know someone who has hear about them like us. It's not uncommon for you not to know who they are."  
>"I see thanks Neji, I guess."<p>

"Anywho how did you get them to perform here?"

"Well let's just say I know someone in the band."  
>"What! Really? Who?"<p>

"Kiba calm down"  
>"Man Naruto your brother is so cool to know someone in the band. Can't wait until tonight we get to see them"<p>

"Hmm?"

"Uh-oh.."said Shika shaking his head.

"Way to go Kiba" Neji put his fingers to his forehead.

"Oh umm I mean..."  
>"Naruto, you told your friends that anyone under the age of 18 isn't allowed in right?"<p>

"Uh-umm yeah..." I looked down.

"You weren't planning on sneaking in were you?"

"No..."

"Hey Seth, where do you want these bottles?" We all looked up and looked behind brother there stood a guy with light brown hair and brownish eyes holding a crate of bottles.

"In the back Nicky, but here that looks heavy let me help you."  
>"No, I got it" he starts going into the back.<p>

"Nicky come on let me help" he starts to follow him.

"No go away and let the boys see the performance. It's not that big a deal anyway. We will be here to watch them and I doubt they will get in trouble."  
>"What no way. Something could happ-" their voices echoed through the back until they couldn't be heard.<p>

"Naruto, who was that guy a co-worker?"  
>"That and he's also my brother's friend since high school. He helped bro open this place. They have always been pretty close."<br>"How old is your brother anyway" asked Kiba  
>"He's 24, and Nicky is the same age. He lives with us and he's always been able to convince bro to let me down things so I think we will be able to go tonight"<p>

"Really!" everyone said.

"Yep"

Later on that night, brother told me that we are allowed to come see the show tonight and long as we stayed out of trouble. I texted and told the guys we are allowed to go so around 10pm we went into the club. It was very loud and music was playing. Mostly everyone was dancing and getting drinks. We all danced too and got some drinks no-alcoholic of course since brother ran the bar, but we had fun. It was arould 11:30 when the lets went out and a spotlight hit the stage. The curtains opened up and music began to play it was the song "Turn me on" by Nicki MInaj. The band could be seen playing and out in front came a very beautiful women with long raven black hair in gothic looking black dress and boots and a hat.

"That's Aya-chan Rin!" Kiba screamed through the loud crowd.

"Really!"

"Yeah isn't she cool!"

"Yeah..."  
>I never saw anyone so beautiful before and her voice was amazing and her dancing too. She had those really cool looking dark eyes that seemed cold, but were very beauiful that I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. My heart I felt was beating almost out of my chest and I felt myself be dazzled by her.<p>

_I have to meet this girl and at least try to ask her out. This is the first time I felt this way towards a girl. Could this be love?_

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Not bad for a first chapter.<strong>

**Naruto: Yeah it got things hooked especially the pretty raven haired girl ;)**

**Me: Oh yes that "girl" ;) Alright guys until the next chapter.  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter you were all waiting for!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: In love?<strong>

The next day, after school, I went back to my brother bar and bursted through the doors and charged at the bar almost falling over it.

"Bro!"  
>He comes out from the back. "What?"<p>

"How can I meet the lead singer of the band Rein?"

"Huh? Why?"  
>"Because..." I slightly blushed. "I think I'm in love with her..."<br>He looked at me with wide eyes, "W-what?"

"You heard me so help a brother out"

"No way for thing she's too old for you"

"How old is she?"

"20 a sophomore in college so yea too old"

"Whaaat that's not that old she's only 4 years older then me big deal"

"No means no" I over the bar and stood in front of my brother.

"Come on please"

"No"

I started slightly nudging me, "Come oooooooon" I moaned.

"Naruto, this isn't going to work so stop. I got work to do."

I put my head down, "Fine...,but can I at least stay for the concert tonight?"

He sighed, "Fine, but you have to work. Got it?"

"Got it" Later that night, I was working at the bar serving drinks waiting for the concert to start. It seemed for ever and I just couldn't stop think about her. I was barely paying any attention to work I was day dreaming about her. According to Nicky I am like a puppy in love or something like that. I didn't care though I just knew she was the one and I was determined to meet her.

Two hours passed and the lights deemed and the spotlight hit the stage and out came Aya Rin. This time she was wearing a black tan top with blue on the strapes and the front of the shirt and a black skort with long black and blue striped socks that came up to her knees and nice sexy black boots. Her hair was up to her shoulders this time with blue stricks in her hair and beautiful make up. She was sing "Girl gone wild" by Madonna and dancing along with too back up dancers who I just really didn't care about. To me she was great I just knew I had to find some way to meet her..

"Naruto!" I snapped out of my day dream and looked behind me.

"Huh what? What's up Nicky."

He shakes his head, "Quite day dreaming and get to work we got customers."

"Right..." I made drinks and gave them to the customers still trying to get more and more looks of Aya Rin. She sang for about 3 more songs before she was done to take a break.

_Ok, Naruto this is your chance you have to go for it, but how? Wait got it!_

"Hey, Nicky can I take my break?"

"Alright, you got a half hour ok?"

"Ok, thanks" I got out the bar and snuck through the crowd to back stage without being noticed. I started searching for her until I started hearing voices and followed it to a back room I peak in.

"Another successful night I must say" a weird creepy guy with long black hair and face like a snake sat down next to Aya and put an arm around her and a hand on her knee. "Right Aya-chan..."

I saw her glare at him, "Get your hands off you perverted snake!" she smacks his hand off her knee.

"Ouch don't be so cruel..." he pouted.

"Get away from him you bastard of a snake!" said a girl with long red hair glaring at him.

"Now, now calm down Karin. You don't want to make Orchimaru-san angry. After all he is our manager," said a guy with white hair sitting on the couch opposite of Aya.

"Shut up Suigetsu! He keeps getting too close and its sick an-" the white hair guy gets up and covers her mouth.

"Alright that's enough come on," he drags her to where I am peaking from and I hurry and hide in a closet and wait until they were gone. I could here the girl screaming and sounded like she was beating up the white hair guy. I shook my head and just got out and continued to peak inside the room.

"Now then why don't we talk a bit" said the snake looking guy.

"There's nothing to talk about now get lost," she glared.

_Damn, she's got guts I give her that. I'm fallen more and more in love with her she's so cool even that dark glare is awesome._

"Come on, let-" she moves her arm and slams it against his chest.

He grabs it in pain, "Alright fine another time then.." he got up and started walking towards me. I went and hide again, but this time I knocked on the side of the wall. She looked up at me eyes widen slightly.

"Who are you?"

"W-well I'm uh..." I was very nervous and fiddled with my hands.

"Who let you back here? Speak!"  
>"I uh..kinda snuck back here. I'm a huge fan of yours! I'm Naruto"<p>

"Hmph fan" she got up.

_Wow she's one tall girl she's like 4 or 5 inches taller then me..._

"Listen, I'm busy so leave"

"Wait! I-" I walked into the room and up to her, "I um.. I'm in love with you!" I blurted.

He flinches slightly and started to laugh a little, "What? You're in love with me? You don't even know me and besides. I'm pretty sure I'm a little too old for you." He turned away.

I grabbed her arm, "Wait please age doesn't matter and that's why I'm here so I can get to know you. You don't have to say yes now. We can start by being friends first please"

She looked at me and pushed my hand away, "Listen boy, you have no idea who I am and anything about me so go away. I don't have time for kids."

"I'm begging you please." Her eyes got angry and she pushed me against the wall and got really close to me.

"You really wanna know why this won't work? Because of this," she moves her body up against mine spreading my legs slightly and moves her hips up against mine. I flinched slightly and my eyes widen.

I look up at her, "Y-You're...a-"  
>"That's right I'm a guy. Now you know why you should give up," he backed away from me and left the room.<p>

I dropped to the floor in shock, _Aya Rin my first love is a...is a...guy! This can't be happening...How could I fall for a guy...it's just..._ I put my head down and almost felt like crying. I clenched my fist and tried to calm myself down. _I'm in shock, but why does it seem that I'm not that angry about it..._

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke: Ok seriously! I'm stuck dressing up as a girl in this story and worse then that I'm stuck with that child molester as my manger<strong>.

**Me: Yeah pretty much, but everyone likes it**

**Naruto: Ugh why can't I ever find a nice girl, but when I do they turn out to be a guy**

**Me: Oh come one stop complaining things will get better I promise Until the next chapter :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok I got to say I loved doing this chapter it came out better then I thought. Hope you guys enjoy :3**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Confusion Questioning**

The next day at school, I was exhausted since I didn't sleep that night at all. There were dark circles under my eyes and I wasn't paying any attention in class. My mind was in other places trying to figure got what to do about what I had discovered about Aya Rin.

_This is ridiculous. How could I have fallen for a guy. Wait now I thought he was a girl at first so I'm not weird right?... Ugh! I still don't know how to take it all. Do I still want to chase after him? No he's a guy I can't, but still when I looked into his eyes my heart was beating like crazy! Aya Rin who is he? Is that even his real name? Can't be so what is it? Should I ask Bro? _"Man what am I going to do!" I shouted with my hands in the air.  
>"Naruto Uzumaki!"<p>

"Ah?" I put my hands down and looked around. I realize I said that out loud and everyone was looking at me. Some were even snickering. _Crap I thought I said that in my head..._

"Mr. Uzumaki go wait outside the classroom until class is over"

"Yes ma'am" I got up slightly blushing and went outside the classroom and stood leaning against the wall next to the door. _This is just not my day..._

When lunch came, I decide to eat out on the roof too cool my head a bit and take a nap.

"Hey Naruto."

"Hm..."

"Hey wake up!"

"Hmm?" I opened one eye and looked up to see Kiba and Shika standing over me. "Hey guys whats up...?" I yawned.

"Whats up? What's up with you today you look like shit"

"Oh gee thanks Kiba"

Shika shook his head, "What Kiba means is, is everything alright? Yesterday you seemed so excited about Aya Rin and today you look so down. Did something happen?"

I sat up and stretched. Kiba and Shika sat in front of me. "Umm...Well...The thing is yesterday I begged my brother to let me meet Aya Rin, but he refused after a while of bugging him he let me work so I could see the concert. After the concert I snuck back stage and got to meet "Her" and well I told her how I felt and got rejected..."

"What for real! I can't believe you got to meet her. Is she as sweet as when she's sing?"

"Kiba, he just got rejected by his first love so some compassion."  
>"Oh right... sorry..."<p>

"It's fine and no "she" wasn't. She was tough and rude, but kinda cool..." _Yea he was cool that's for sure. It doesn't matter if he's a guy. I guess I shou-_

"Hey Naruto, Naruto!" Shika snapped his fingers in front of me.

"Huh? What?"  
>"Wow, man you keep zoning out on us here. Focus young pad one you must" Kiba grinned and we all started laughing.<p>

"Nice Kiba I need that laugh..."

"So what you going to do give up? You can you got to take your women!" He shot up. "Make her yours push her down and ummm well hehe I got nothing..." Shika and I laughed at him.

"Wow Kiba no help at all, but he's got a point are you going to give up? Who cares if she rejected you she doesn't even know you yet. You have to try after all she is your first love and it's true they say first love doesn't always go well, but knowing you Naruto I think it will" he smiled at me.

"Thanks, but you guys like her too don't you?"

"Yeah, but Naruto for us there will be other girls and we can't even get close to Aya Rin, but you can. I think this will work out for you trust us. Me and Shika will help you with this the best we can so get your sorry ass up and get your girl" he pointed to the door. "Now move soldier!"

"Umm Kiba we still got half the day to go first."

"Ah right Shika... Well then after school got get her!"

I laughed, "Alright, I guess I'll try..."

"Hey! No trying around here soldier there's is only doing and getting it done you here boy!" Kiba said right in my face.

I saluted him, "Sir Yes Sir!" we both grinned at each other. The bell rang and we all went back to class. I still wasn't paying attention in class my mind was still in other places. _Shika and Kiba tell me not to give up, but they don't know he's a guy. Should I give up though. I mean... It's not that weird to be gay. Brother and Nicky are happy together and they're gay so why can't I...Wait what am I saying am I gay too then. Ugh here we go again...back to square one...I don't hate Aya Rin though. That I do know, but is it love? Maybe...No...Alright the one thing I know for sure is that I want to know more about him. I'm just curious that's all if my brother knows his brother then maybe I can get some answers._

After school, I went to the club again since brother is always there. I went into the back where bottles of liquor where on shelves everywhere. Brother's office was in the back I could hear voices coming from the room so I opened the door.

"Hey bro can I talk to y-" I blushed

Nicky was laying on top of bro's desk and brother was on top of him kissing him and making Nicky moan up buttoning his pants. Brother started to kiss his neck and Nicky's eyes open slightly and turned to me. He blushed a deep red and pushed brother off of him. He banged against the wall. "Oww!" he rubbed his back. "What was that fo-" he looked at me.

"Uh umm...Sorry!" I slammed the door still blushing. I smacked my face with both hands trying to clam down. _So that's what it looks like when two guys are together. There are male and female roles for them too? Nicky was in the girl position... They wait doesn't that mean I would be the in the gi- _BANG "Oww..."

"Oh sorry Naruto you shouldn't of been standing behind the door"

I rub my head, "Y-yeah and you and Nicky shouldn't being doing that in your office"

"Exactly what I said!" Nicky screamed behind him.

"Hey, you know you love it" he winked.

"Shut up you perv" Nicky pushed passed him blushing and walked back to the front.

"I love you" Bro said in a laughing tone.

"Love you too!" Nicky shouted.

Bro turned back to me, "What's up?"

"Uh..right can we talk?"

"Yeah sure come on in" he walked back into his office I followed behind. I sat on the chair in front on his desk while he sat in his desk chair. "So what you wanna talk about?"

"Um...Well..." I began to tell him the whole story about me sneaking into the back and meeting Aya Rin and even the fact about finding out she was a he.

"I'm kill that boy. He dare touch my little brother in that way!" he shot up out of his seat.

"Bro calm down." He sat back down. "This is the second reason why I couldn't like him because she is a he?"

"Naruto you know I will love you no matter who you love whether it be male or female, but that boy...He is still too old for you and besides that...he's just not the type to fall in love with anyone. He only cares about himself. Every since his parents died during his freshmen year in high school and his brother started to raise him he changed. He got into lots of fights in school and started hanging out with the wrong crowd. His brother tried to help him, but he was always busy with work to help pay for their apartment. Just recently I found out he was posing as Aya Rin in this band. I really don't know why he's doing it, but maybe it could be his way of trying to forget about his past or I don't know. All I can say is his manager is one creepy ass dude. That guy has band intentions for him and his brother asked me to help look after him. He's going to Konoha school it's some sort of art school. Don't know much detail about that."  
>"Bro, you telling me all this is making me happy, because I still want to know more about him and try to help him. I don't know why, but I just feel that I need to do this. I'm begging you please let me see him and talk with him. To get to know him just a little. I don't know if what I'm feeling is love, but just his once I'm following my heart...So what do you say bro? Will you help me?"<p>

He looked me right in the eye with a concerned look, but it soften slightly and he smiled, "I can see you're determined about this and I know how stubborn you are when you put your mind into something so I'm going to help you with this"

"Really? Thanks bro!" I jumped out of my seat and ran around the desk and hugged him and he hugged me back.

"Question though, does he know who you are?"

"No why?"

"So you only told him your name?"  
>"Yeah?"<p>

"Well the next time you see him. Tell him whose brother you are. At least that way he doesn't think of you as some sort of stalker ok?" he chuckled.

I laughed back, "Got it... Yea I really didn't make much of a good first impression... now did it?"

"Nope not at all."

"Right then!" I broke away from the hug. "This time I'll make him see who he is dealing with!" I clenched my fist holding it in front of me. "Now then time to go see Aya Rin!" I started running out the door.  
>"Wait!" I fell forward.<p>

"Ouch.." I got up. "What?"

"Sasuke."  
>"What?"<p>

"That's his really name Sasuke Uchiha"

"Sasuke Uchiha-san huh? Alright got it thanks bro" I bolted out the door.

_Sasuke being your first love wow that's surprising. With Naruto's good heart it might be the only thing to help the poor boy. Hopefully Naruto doesn't get hurt. Sasuke can be a pretty cruel guy. He's always just pushed everyone who care about him away or just dumped them when he gets tired of them. All I can say is I wish you luck little bro..._

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Alright! Another Chapter done. This one turned out pretty good if I say so myself.<strong>

**Sasuke: How come I wasn't in this.**

**Me: Chill you will be in the next chapter.**

**Naruto: Yeah why the rush this is giving people some suspense.**

**Sasuke: Why? Because I wanna have your ass alreadly ;)**

**Me: Oh boy here we go...**

**Naruto: Uh...Nevaaaaa -runs away-**

**Sasuke: Hey! GET YOUR CUTE ASS BACK HERE! -chases after him-**

**Me: . right then... until the next chapter :3  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter :3**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Determine<strong>

After talking with brother, I asked Nicky were the band was staying at. Turns out they are staying here at the club back stage where I first saw them. I went back stage Nicky told me that each band member had their own rooms down the hall way from where I saw them. I went there and saw one of the doors opened. I peaked in and saw Sasuke getting undress. He was taking off a short black wing which revealed raven black hair hair he had long bands in the front and his hair was shorter in the back. He scratched the back of his hair to shake it out. He then grabbed a blue shirt and put that on since he was already wearing jeans.

_Wow he has such a great body...Wait what did I just say! No no _I shook my head. _Got to focus this is only curiosity that's all nothing mor-_

"What are you doing?" I flinched and looked up to see him staring at me.

"Uh..um.."  
>"Wait a minute you're that boy from last time. Are you stalking me now? Who told you I was back here?"<p>

"Wait listen I'm not a stalker. My brother owns this club and Nicky told me you were back here.."  
>"You said your brother owns this club? You're Seth's little brother?"<p>

"Yeah that's right"

"Aww shit why didn't you say so before. I wouldn't of went that far. Did you tell Seth what happened."  
>"Umm...Well...Don't worry though bro wont kill you."<p>

"Your brother didn't tell you I was a guy did he?"

"No he just told me to stay away from you, but I didn't want to and even now I don't."  
>"So are you saying your gay like your brother?" he smirked.<p>

"W-what! No...I just...feel that I can't leave you alone that I want to know more about you..." I blushed slightly and looked down.

"You're just curious? You want to see what it's like to be with a guy like your brother?"

"No! That's not it!" I looked at him. "I-I just..."

"You don't even know yourself what you want do you boy? Well you should listen to your brother and stay away from me. I only keep things around that I can use or can just have fun with then I throw them away without a care."

"I don't care!" I looked at him with determined eyes. "I won't give up even if you push me away. I want to know more about you and I-..." _I don't know what I want from this..._

"Foolish kid, you're only going to get hurt being near me so run along back to your brother"

"No! I'm not just some kid and besides bro said I can do it and one way or another I just going to keep coming by here until you are willing to accept me and talk with me and maybe we can be friends..."

He snickered, "Friends? You and me you're nuts. I don't want some confused kid around."

"Please, I'll do anything! Just give me a chance," I pleaded with puppy like eyes.

He stared at me and I stared at him. I think he realized that I wasn't going to just walk away from this without a fight.

"Fine..., but don't tell anyone about me dressing like girl. Got it?"

"Got it"

"And another thing I'll only give you 2 weeks. That's how long I'll let you stay around me, but after that we are done and I never want to see you nagging me again got it?"

I smiled happily and ran up to him and hugged him on impulse, "Thanks Uchiha-san"

He pushed me off, "No hugging"  
>"Ah...sorry kinda did it on impulse"<p>

"You can call me Sasuke alright?"

"Really?"

"Only when we are alone or with the band not in public when I'm dressed up"

"Right! Oh can I ask you a question?"

"What is it?"

"Umm how come you weren't that discussed when I confessed the other day?"

"It's because I'm gay dobe women get on my nerves"

"Eh? Seriously?"

"Yeah, your brother is too."

"That's true..."

"Why afraid I'm might rape you" he lead close to me and smirked.  
>I blushed a deep red and back against the wall, "N-no! I was just curious is all I'm not gay ok? Well then...I-I'll see you tomorrow" I ran out the door.<p>

He snickered, _This might be fun messing with him that is. I might enjoy these two weeks it can help fix my boredom with doing all these shows._

I ran as quickly as I could back home and into my room. I jumped onto my bed and laid there for a few minutes to catch my breath and cool my head. _I can't belive he said yes...This is great now I can find out more about him and try to help him..., but he's probably going to keep teasing me like he was doing. He's gay too so that might be a problem...maybe...I don't have any problems with gay people so it should be fine. It's not like I like him or anything...the only reason I did was because I thought he was girl that's. Now I just want to help him since he's a friend of the family nothing more..._

I did my homework and went downstairs and made myself some ramen and went back to my room to eat it. I watched TV in my room for the rest of the day until I feel asleep. During the next two since it was the weekend and the band had time off. I went to see Sasuke, but his band members were in his room. From what I can tell Karin the red haired girl has feelings for Sasuke, but he doesn't care at all. The white hair guy is Suigetsu he seems to have a small crush on Karin, but she seems to always beat him up for trying to interfere with her and Sasuke. They are friends in college so they get along quite well. Their manager though he's a weird guy who is always after Sasuke. To be honest they should have chosen a better manager or something. I seem to get along with everyone pretty well so there have been no problems yet, but Sasuke still doesn't talk to me much so I still haven't learned anything new. I'll keep trying though no matter what.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Alright another chapter down!<strong>

**Sasuke: Finally things are getting good.**

**Naruto: For you maybe...Yuki please be gentle with me..**

**Me: oh don't worry I will ;)**

**Sasuke: Oh yes she will ;)**

**Naruto: Uh oh...until the next chapter...I'm dead...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright two chapters in the row!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Week One<strong>

Alright like I said the first few days weren't so bad. I got to know the band better and they don't bother me so much. We all pretty much get along. Sasuke of course doesn't say much, but believe me I'm trying. It's almost been a week since Sasuke and I had that agreement and he's not making it easy. He ignores me most of the time and he loves to tease me by pushing me down like he's going to rape me. I always get him off of me, but he laughs like it's funny.. So far this week seems like it's forever I think I might give up...

"Alright, great work out there guys." I hand each of the band members a bottle of water. Sasuke sat to the couch taking his wig off and drinking his water.

"Has it been two weeks yet?"

I flinched in angry, "No it hasn't even been a week yet"  
>He smirked, "Relax dobe I was kidding. It's not bad hanging out with you."<p>

I blushed slightly and looked away, "Whatever, its not like you are serious anyway"

"Oh? How can you be so sure?"

"Because you love to mess with me," I pouted.

He snickered, "Yeah so true. You're cute when you blush" he winked at me.

"I'm going to get some air!" I stormed out.

"Sasuke, why do you keep messing with that boy when you have me?"

"Karin, would you give up already. You know Sasuke is- Ah! What I'm sorry Karin" he ran out the door.

"Get back here you coward!" Karin chased after him.

"So annoying..." _What I said to the kid wasn't a complete lie. He's a good kid. Seth seems to have raised him well. That's why he really should just leave me alone so he can have a good life... _"Man, that kid is so stubborn, it drives me nuts sometimes yet somehow it makes me feel different..."

"So I am having some effect on you" I smiled.

He looked up at me, "Shit...you had to of come back during that moment."

"Well you were thinking out loud."

"Ah shut it and go home for today I'm exhausted"

"Alright see yeah" I left and went home.

During School the next day, I knew I should tell Kiba and Shika the truth so when lunch came we all sat on the roof and I told them everything.

"Dude are you serious! Ugh I can't believe it. Aya-chan was so cute and pretty, but it turned out to be a guy in college."

"This is quite a shock so this whole time we were encouraging you, you already know about Aya Rin?"

"Yeah that's right..."

"This would explain your weird behavior at the time."

"Wait Naruto don't tell your you know... Hey no matter what you are still my best buddy just remember that. I'm just curious is all."

"To be honest I don't know I think I'm still confused about everything. Like I told you guys I'll just be hanging around him for two weeks to help him out and maybe help myself."  
>"Hey, like Kiba said we will still be your friends no matter what. Sexual orientation doesn't matter you are still you. What ever you decide we will back you up"<p>

"Yeah and if you like this Sasuke guy Shika and I will help you"

I smiled, "Thanks guys you're the best"

"You got that right," Kiba wrapped his arm around my neck, "and nothing is going to change that or I'll be kicking some ass"

"Of course you will"

"Shush Shika" we all started to laugh. When school ended I felt that the rest of the day will be ok. I went to see Sasuke who was reading some lyrics. I knocked on the side of the door since it was open. He looked up and turned towards me. I walked in and sat on the couch.

"So is that the new song you are going to sing?"

"Yeah, but not tonight I have off finally..." he puts the lyrics on the table and sits next to me on the couch. "So what's up?"

"Nothing really you wanna go out somewhere?"

"Are you asking me on a date?"

"N-no nothing like that!"

"Calm down I was kidding. Alright I know a good place to go. Come on let's go, but first change out of your uniform and meet out front here in an hour and try to find something nice not formal, but new casual."

"Umm alright?" I went home changed out of my uniform into my snipped up dark red sleeveless hooded jack thing and wore nice black pant. I put on my black choker that Nicky got my for Christmas one year and I was ready to go. Sasuke was waiting for me in front of bro's club and let me tell you he looked hot. He was wearing a snipped up black sleeveless shirt with the collar up and dark black sexy jeans with chains hanging from the pockets he had on metal and black brackets and two black earning on each sides of his ear. The second earnins were small black hoops that still made him look cool.

"Hey Sasuke, sorry to make you wait"

He turned to me, "No problem I wasn't waiting long" he looked me up and down. "Not mad kid, but it still needs something," he took off the two black brackets off his wrist and put them on me. "There now you look prefect. Come on lets' go."

"So where is it that we are going anyway."

"To one of my favorite clubs"

The club we went two was a little big then my brother's it was called Hebi. We went inside and it was loud. Everyone was dancing and making out everywhere whether it be male or female. I was in shock I never been in this kind of place before it was still all new to me. When I looked up, I saw a girl and boy walk up to Sasuke and hugged him. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but I tried to keep following behind him. A few times I almsot lost track of him, but he somehow found me and pulled my arm to a leather couch and pushed me down to sit.

"Well it's been awhile Sasuke. Is this your new toy? He's seem too young for you, but I wouldn't mind playing with him a bit" the man tried to touch my leg, but Sasuke smacked it away.

"Hands off he's not like that and his brother would kick my ass if something happened to me."

"Aww you're no fun" For the rest of the night I was quiet. I did though drink some alcohol while I watched Sasuke dancing with a few men. _Wow Sasuke is really sexy. He could have anyone he wanted..., but why do I feel so much pain in my heart. _During the rest of the first week Sasuke and I went to the club and danced and drank well I mostly drank. I just watched Sasuke dance. When it was the last day of the first week. As usually I was sitting quietly watching Sasuke dance and make out with a couple of guys. After the song was over, Sasuke turned to me and our eyes met. I blushed and deep red and looked away from him...

"Hey dobe you wanna dance with me" I looked up and saw Sasuke's face in front of me.

"Uh...N-no...that's ok I can't dance at all."

"Aww come on everyone can dance" he grabbed my arm and pulled me to the dance floor. He put his hands on my hips moving them side to side. "Come you can dance just follow the music" he whispered in my ear.

I felt my face go hot and my mind went blank. I realize that I was dancing extremely close to Sasuke's body. Both of us were rocking our bodies together moving to the beat. We were dancing for hours as I looked up Sasuke was smiling at me he lifted my chin up towards him and he kissed me. I should of pushed him away, but my body didn't listen. I closed my eyes and kissed him back. He stuck his tongue in my mouth and played with mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed back just the same he was holding on to my waist we were both still dancing, but it was too our own beat. I just remember feeling the hotness of his tongue against mine. It should of felt disgusting, but it didn't. I knew then that I really am in love with Sasuke...

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Oh yea did two chapters in one day!<strong>

**Sasuke: Finally some action**

**Naruto: But that kiss is a little too much**

**Sasuke: No it's not your just shy and besides I'll be doing better stuff then this**

**Naruto: W-what?**

**Me: Oh yeah ;) until the next chapter**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright guys what you have all been waiting for the next chapter! Thanks for all the reviews guys. I'm glad you guys like this stories and feel free to ask me any questions or if anyone wants to write a story together let me know :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Week Two<strong>

The next morning I woke up with a bad hang over. I slowly sat up and tried to get my eyes adjusted. When I looked around I realized that this wasn't my room. _What the? Where am I? Last night what happened to me...The last thing I remember wa-_

"I see you are finally awake" I look up to see Sasuke just coming out of the shower with a towel around his neck drying his hair. He was only wearing pants and he had very pale skin, but with a muscular slender body that was very beautiful. He noticed my stare at his body and smirked, "You like what you see?"

I flinched and blushed looking down. When I looked down, I notice that I was naked. "Wait a minute why am I naked!"

He laughed, "Dobe you still got your boxers on"

"Eh?" I looked under the covers and saw I still wearing them. "Oh..."

"You sound disappointed. Did you want me to do something?"

"N-no!" I jumped out of the bed and ran towards his shower, "I'm borrowing your shower" I slammed the door that was behind him and started running the water. I stepped into the shower I put my one hand against the wall while I let the water run down on my head. _Aww man I have to calm down... Got to remember what happened. Sasuke and I were dancing...we got close then- Oh shit that's right we made out! But what happened after that why was I in Sasuke's room and in his bed! Ugh come on Naruto think!_

After some time, I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my waist. I grabbed another towel and started to dry my hair with it and opened the door and stepped out of the bathroom. I looked up slightly and saw Sasuke still half naked was sitting on the bed waiting for me. I blushed slightly trying to hide my face with the towel while drying it.

"Wow your pretty tan aren't you? You have a pretty good body for a 16 year old." I blushed more my face felt like it was on fire.

"W-where are my clothes?"

"They are being washed. They should be done soon."

"Ok then I'll wait out in the living room," I started to walk towards the bedroom door.

"Oh by the way, do you remember much about last night?"

"N-not really..."

"Hmmm...I see that's fine then"

I walked out of the room and sat on they couch. When my clothes were dry, I put them on and left. By the time I got home it was around noon. I went inside and I noticed that brother was sitting on my couch waiting for me.

"So Sasuke called me and told me you had passed out from drinking so he let you sleep over."

"Uh, yeah sorry bro. I won't drink that much again."

"That's fine, but come sit" I sat down next to him. "Did anything happen last night did he do anything to you?"

My mind went back to last night with that kiss and I slightly blushed and looked down, "No nothing happened. We just went dancing that's all"

"Really?"

I looked him in the eyes and nodded, "Yes that's it"

His eyes soften and he smiled, "Good now go change your clothes and I'll make you breakfast."

I smiled back, "Ok!"

I realize that this week was the last week of the agreement we made, but I really didn't want to see Sauske. I avoided him for three days. I just went to school and went straight home. I never told Kiba or Shika about the kiss, but they did know I was feeling down even brother and Nicky were concerned. I told them that everything was fine and not to worry about me.

When two more days had passed, I just went home like normal. I finished my homework since I had nothing else to do and started listening to music on my iphone. I started dancing to "Sorry for Party Rockin" by LMFAO until I heard someone bursted open my door. I turned around to see Sasuke standing there with a angry look on his face.

"S-Sasuke? What are you doing here?"

"What you mean me? What about you we had an agreement remember? I haven't see you come around in the last five days. From what I can tell you have been avoiding me"

"I thought you would be happy considering you hate me and you didn't want me around in the first play."

"Who said I hated you. It's true that you annoyed me sometimes, but-" he was slightly blushing, "that didn't mean I hate you. If I hated you I wouldn't have done a lot worse to get rid of you."

"Really? You don't hate me?"

"No dobe I don't so since we got two more days left of the agreement. You wanna hang out?"

I couldn't help, but smile slightly, "Sure"

During the next two days, Sasuke took me out to dinner and we went to the club again and danced. He didn't try to kiss me again and he never mentioned it, but I didn't care about that anymore. I just knew that I wanted to be near Sasuke no matter what. I don't if this is love or not, but just being near him is enough and having fun even if it's only for two more days.

Today was the last day of the agreement and I wasn't looking forward for this day to end. Sasuke pick me up after school and drove us to see and movie. I really didn't pay much attention to it since I kept thinking that after today I won't see Sasuke again. After the movie we went out to eat at a nice restaurant.

"Hey dobe what's wrong? You keep looking down and not touching your food is it not to your liking?"  
>"Huh what?" I looked up at him, "Oh sorry no it's good. Thanks the movie was great too" I smiled slightly.<p>

"Ok good. After this I got to take you home. Your brother wants to back early since it's a school night and all."

"Oh right..." _It looks like he doesn't care that today's the last day. I thought he said he didn't hate me. Maybe he was just messing with me again..._

After dinner, Sasuke drove me home. We said our good byes and that's it. I went inside and laid flat on my bed. I started to cry tears falling down my face. _I'm so stupid why didn't I just realize my own feelings. I'm in love with Sasuke. I want to be with him. I should of told him, but he would never want to be with a kid like me and now it's too late..._

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto: Aww what? This sucks...<strong>

**Me: Don't worry Naruto this isn't the end!**

**Naruto: Really? Alright no sad endings. Until the next chapter :3**


	7. Chapter 7

**The title might say 4 months later, but the beginning part of this chapter still takes place the day after the date with Sasuke not to be confused. Then it goes off to 4 months later how you guys enjoy :3**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: 4 months later<strong>

When I woke up the next morning, I had dry tears down my face. I went to the bathroom and washed my face. I knew what I had to do. I changed my clothes and ran to the club and to Sasuke's room I opened his door. There was no there and all his stuff was gone. I ran to my brother's office.

"Hey bro, where is Sasuke and everyone else?"

He looked up at me from his paper work, "He's gone Naruto. There band only had a contract here for two weeks to play here."

My face dropped, "W-what..., but-" _So that's why Sasuke said only for two weeks. He was done here and going to his next gig..._

"You love him don't you?"

I flinched and looked up at him and nodded, "I realize that now, but it's too late and he's gone..."

"I'm so sorry little bro. Sometimes first love doesn't always work out. You will find someone new one day..."

"Sasuke's not in this town anymore is he?"

"No he went to Tokyo for a concert. I don't if they are coming back here again or not."

"I see...Yeah you're right though I'll find someone else and probably someone my-" tears fell down my face and I dropped to my knees. Brother got up out of his chair and hugged me and kept telling me everything will be ok. I couldn't stop crying for the rest of the day and days turned to weeks and weeks to months...

Four months had passed since I last saw Sasuke and a lot of things have change. My feelings for Sasuke little by little started to fade and I gave up hope. Right now I'm going out with cute girl in my class Sakura Haruno she had pink hair and pretty green eyes we've been going out for about 3 months now. She was the one who confessed and I thought she was really cute so I said yes and things have been going great. We go on dates together, she helps me with my school work, and bro let's her volentear at the club sometimes to be a waitress. Things have been going great and brother was right I did find someone else and I'm pretty happy with her. When school ended for spring, break we walked to the club to help my brother set up for the night.

"So bro where do you want these chair?"

"On the second level you will see a few tables without chairs put them there."

"Gotcha"

"Sakura-chan would you so kind as to help clean the tables down here?"

"Yeah sure no problem"

"Well, well, well it looks like this place is as busy as ever"

"Sasuke?"

"Sup Seth did you miss me?"

"I'm surprise you're back after all these months. To be honest I didn't think you would come back at all considering I thought you would be extremely famous by now"

"No way in hell that's going to happen and didn't our snake of a manager give you a call telling you that we would preform here again?"

"What I didn't get a- Wait a minute" he checked his phone. "Oh so he did. Well welcome back"

I came back downstairs, "Hey bro anything else need to be done?"

"Hey dobe long time no see" I looked up.

"S-Sasuke?" I felt my heart begin to beat.

"W-what are you doing here?"

"I'm back to do a concert here again and to finish up college. Aren't you happy to see me?"

"Yeah...That's great" _Aww man why now did he have to come back. I thought things were going great. Now that he's back my heart won't stop beating. It's great he's back, but I'm with Sakura now and I don't wanna hurt her..._

"Oiii little bro snap out of it!"

I blinked and looked at bro, "Huh? What?"

"Wow still spacing out aren't you?" Sasuke smirked.

"S-shut up..."

"Naruto I can handle the rest of the work you and Sakura can go."

"Ok"

"Oh we're done? That's great Naruto-kun we can go out to eat now."

"Yeah that's right" I walked down the stairs to her.

"Aren't you going to introduce me?"

"Oh right... Sakura this is Sasuke. He's the one I told you is friends with the family"

"Oh it's nice to meet you" she put her hand out. "Naruto-kun has told me a lot about you."

"Has he now" he shook her hand. "So are you his girlfriend?"

She blushed a little, "Y-yes we have been going out for about 3 months now" she smiled.

"Really? That's great, why don't I buy you guys dinner so I can catch up on what's been happening. If that's alright with you?"

"Yeah that would be great. It's ok right Naruto-kun?"

"Um yeah that's fine"

"Alright then let's go" Sasuke took us to a nice little restaurant. Where we ate and talked about what has been happening during the past 4 months. Well I should say Sakura did most of the talking. I pretty much wasn't listening to the conversation my mind was else where.

_I don't get it why come back now? Was it only for the concert or something more I just don't get it... I like Sakura now... Sasuke being here now won't change a thing. I'm over him now and I'm happy with Sakura everything will be fine. _

"Naruto-kun..."

_Everything will be just fine..._

"Naruto-kun!"

I jumped, "Huh? who? what? where?"

They started to laugh, "Zoning out again dobe?"

I blushed slight, "Shut up..."

"Naruto-kun, I got to go now. Mom wants me home now."

"Oh ok. I'll walk you home."

She got up, "No it's fine you and Sasuke-kun haven't seen each other in so long and with me mostly talking you guys had no time to catch up. I'll go you stay. It was nice meeting you Sasuke-kun."

"Same you be safe on your way home"

She smiled thanks, "Later Naruto-kun" she started to walk out but stopped and walked back towards me.

"Forgot something" she smiled and kissed me on the lips lightly. "Bye!" and she took off.

"Cute girlfriend you got there Naruto"

"Thanks she's really is..."

"So are you happy with her?"

"What? Of course I am. Why did you come back?"

"I told you for the concert"

"Really?"  
>"Well it's partly the reason?"<br>"Partly? What's the other reason?"

"You." I felt my heart sank and begin to pound hard against my chest.

"W-what do you mean?"

"You know what I mean Naruto and I think you feel the same. I know you wanted to tell me, but you were just afraid."  
>"I don't know what you are talking about." <em>How can he know...<em>

"I want you Naruto..." I blushed deeply.

"W-what...?"

"I've never wanted anyone before until I met you and when we kissed that night. I just knew that you are the one I want and I won't give you up so easily either" he stood up. "That especially means to that pink haired girl. You know you want me too forget about that girl I want and I need you Naruto..." he looked at me with such sad eyes.

I thought my heart might explode. _I can't believe this! Sasuke wants me? Why now though...If only he told me this months ago could this have worked out... _"I can't Sasuke... It's true I did feel the same, but not now. I'm with Sakura and I love her. It's too late for this..." I stood up too. "I'm sorry Sasuke I don't have those feelings for you anymore..." it hurt me to say that, but it was the only way that I wouldn't hurt Sakura._ I love her and I'm happy with her. I do still love Sasuke, but I just can't... _I shook my head and started walking away from him.

"I won't give up Naruto. I know you didn't mean what you said. One way or another I will make you mine"

I just kept walking and left him standing there. I could feel that he wasn't kidding and that really scared me...

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Another Chapter done yay me!<strong>

**Naruto: Umm Yuki what is going to happen. Sasuke was kinda scary.**

**Sasuke: Like I said I won't let the pink haired bitch have you your mine.**

**Naruto: Oh shit...**

**Me: Now, Now Sasuke relax and stop scaring Naruto or there will be no way you are getting him.**

**Sasuke: Damn that's true... Until the next chapter when I try to win back my man ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Chapter is more on Sasuke's POV. The more reviews I get on this story the more chapters I will put up for you guys. I'm glad you guys like this story and trust me I'm loving it too :3**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Sasuke<strong>

At Sasuke's apartment...

"Sasuke, you really love that boy don't you?"

"I do. This is the first time I've felt this way for anyone and I won't let that pink haired girl have him"

"So what do you plan to do? Break them up?"

"That and I'm going to make that girl suffer for stealing what was rightfully mine."

"You really are serious about that boy..."

"Karin you've know for years that I was gay yet you ask a question like that"

"Sorry..."  
>"Hey come on Karin cheer up you still got me" he smiled.<p>

"Ugh that's ok..."

"Ouch...harsh."

"Enough guys. We have to get ready for the show. I know Naruto will be watching too so come on" we all left my apartment and walked to club "Kyuubi." When it was time for us to sing, the curtains rose up and I began to sing "Take over control" by Afrojack. As I looked through the crowd I could see Naruto at the bar working.

_Sasuke can still sing and look so amazing, but I have to avoid eye contact and keep working. _I looked up for a slightly sec and our eyes met right at the part of the song where it's a solo and talking about "fulfill your needs..." I could tell he was sing that part right at me and I blushed slightly. I saw him slightly smiling and look away sing. _Damnit why did I look..._

_I knew he would look and right at the perfect part too. He's cute and he even blushed. You just keep making me want you more and more... _After doing four more songs, it was time for a break. We went backstage to the table with all the drinks and food. I grabbed a water bottle, opened it and drank.

"Alright good work out there. Sasuke-kun you were as great as ever."

_Ugh why did that bastard of a snake have to appear. Now my mood is ruined... _"Thanks..." I mumbled.

"Now then, you guys have an hour break to do whatever you want so enjoy yourselves for a bit, but not too much"

"Yeah, yeah we know..." said Karin.

"Good. Sasuke-kun why don't we have a little chat" he put a hand my shoulder, but I brushed it off.

"No thanks, I got something else to do," I walked away from them out on to the dance floor. I walked up the bar where I saw Naruto making drinks. "Hello there cutey"  
>He flinched and turned around, "W-what are you doing here?"<p>

"I'm on break so I came to see you."

"Well I'm busy so leave me alone" he turned around.

"Liar. You are just avoiding me" I smirked. "Come on talke with me. Nobody is going to find it weird since I'm dressed like a girl"

"True..." he sighed and turned around, "Fine... I've always wanted to ask. Why do you dress up like a girl when you sing?"

"Ah...Well it was our stupid managers idea. He said that as a girl I looked cool to women so I appeal to them and by being attractive to men I can make us more popular..."

He laughed, "R-really? That's funny, but shockley enough it's true."

"Finally you laughed. I haven't heard you laugh in so long. I forgot how cute it was."

He stopped and looked away, "S-shut up"

"Aww don't be mad it ruins your cute face"

"Stop it I'm not doing this."

"Doing what? I'm just making conversation no harm in that. What we can't be friends now?"

"Friends? The last time I checked you wanted me all to your self and now you're saying you wanna be friends?"  
>"Hey, it's time for us to get back on stage."<p>

"Shit...alright I'm coming. Well catch a later" I waved and left to go back up on stage.

The rest of the night went by in a flash. Naruto of course had to leave early since he had school so I couldn't see him at all during the rest of the night. It was around 2 in the morning when I got home and laid flat on my bed tired. I couldn't wait for tomorrow so I can start my plan.

The next day I woke up around 12, got up, took a shower and ate something. I waited until it was around 2 so I can go pick Naruto up at school. At his school I waited by the main gates looking for him through the crowd of kids. Instead of Naruto I saw that pink haired girl talking to a blonde hair girl with a ponytail and a black haired shy looking girl.

"Hey there Sakura" I gave a slightly smile.

"Oh hello there Sasuke-kun. It's nice to see you again."

"Sakura, whose this hot guy?" asked the blonde.

"This is Sasuke-kun. He's Naruto's friend I told you about."

"Oooh, you forgot to mention how hot he is"

"Ino, stop it"

"What it's true."

"It's alright Sakura. I get it all the time"

"U-um...Ino-chan we should get going..."

"Oh right! I forgot I promised Hinata that I would go shopping with her. Catch a later Sakura and it was a pleasure to meet you" she smiled and grabbed the shy girls arm and they ran down the sidewalk.

"Ahem...sorry about that. Ino can be pretty striaght forward."

"That's quite alright no harm done."

"Are you waiting for Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah is he coming out soon?"

"Actually he has kendo club today"

"Oh really? Huh I didn't know he did kendo"

"Yeah he joined it about two months ago. That shy girl Hinata-chan, her brother is the captian of it. Kiba and Shika two of Naruto's friends joined it to. Technically her brother kinda forced them into it, but they really enjoy it."

"I see...Well how about we go out instead so we can get to know each other"

"Sure that would be great" she smiled.

"Alright, I know this great little cafe around here that has really good tea and sweets."

"Really! That sounds great lead the way"

"Follow me" we both walked together down a few blocks until we reached the little cafe. We got seat at a corner table near the window. A waitress came and took our orders. I just got coffee while she got tea and a strawberry banana ice cream.

"So Sakura, how are things with you and Naruto good?"

"Oh yes, everything great. He's really a sweet guy. At first I though he was just an idiot, buthe has a very good heart."

"Did you confess or did he?"

"I did actually" she blushed a little. "I was happy he said yes and since then Naruto has always been there."

I twitched slightly, "I-I see..."

"You and Naruto seem pretty close"

"Yeah we are guess you can say like brothers. Naruto helped me too with my bad habits. I used to be pretty bad with relationships and I didn't care who I hurt, but Naruto showed that what I was doing was wrong. He really helped me see that I can really love someone..."

"Really? That's great" she moved her hand and placed it on top of mine. "Naruto must be pretty special to you then"

I smiled, "Yeah he is..."

She blushed slightly while I was in my own thoughts and backed away her hand. We stayed at the cafe for about an hour talking about Naruto and each other. Afterwards I sent her home and we said goodbye. There's something I noticed though about that pink haired girl. She started blushing a lot more while she was talking to me and for some reason she kept wanting to know more about me...

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Alright another Chapter down and what is with Sakura I wonder?<strong>

**Sasuke: Hey this might help me get Naruto back ;)**

**Me: Hmm... maybe it can? Until the next chapter Yuki is out peace!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's the next chapter guys this one is mostly Naruto's POV enjoy :3**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Naruto<strong>

It has been three days since the last time I saw Sasuke and I'm thankful for that. Sakura has been staying after school watching me do Kendo. I'm getting a lot better and I won my first competition just last week so everything is just prefect. Today Sakura is coming hang over at my house since it's the weekend to help me with my homework. I couldn't wait I was sitting in my room watching TV until I heard the door bell ring and I ran downstairs and opened the door to see Sakura standing there looking so cute. She hugged me and kissed me on the cheek. We went us stairs and started doing homework.

"How do you do this problem then"

She sighed, "Naruto it's the same formula you have to use see"

"Oh...Sorry Sakura-chan I must be a pain..."

"It's fine. That's what makes you so cute" she smiled.

"Aww thanks.. I think?" we both laughed a little. "Alright homework is done!" took us about 3 hours to do it. I stretched, "How about I get us something to drinks?"

"Alright I'll have a Coke please"

"Sure be right back" I went down stairs and grabbed two cans of Coke and went back up and handed her a can.

"Thanks" she opened it and drank some. "So what do you wanna do now?"

"Hmm I could think of one thing?" I lend over and kissed her on the lips gently.

She blushed slightly, "N-Naruto..." she kissed back.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and she put her arms around my neck. The kissed started off gentle and began to get deeper and more passionate. We made out for hours losing track of time. We ended up on my bed cuddling.

"Sakura-chan I love you..."

"I love you too Naruto-kun" she kissed me. We stand on my bed cuddling for about an hour until it was time for her to go. I kissed her good bye and she went home. I went back to my room and laid on my bed thinking about her. Lately I haven't thought about Sasuke at all so I think my feelings have finally gone away. After a little while I feel asleep.

_"Naruto..."_

_"Hmm? Whose there?"_

_"I want you Naruto..." _I could feel and hand go down my pants and rubbing between my legs. I slightly moaned and a tongue slipped into my mouth playing with mine. I gripped on the person's hair. Some how my clothes disappears and I felt something being pushed in and out of me. It felt so good and right I didn't it to stop.

_"S-Sasuke..."_

_"Does it feel good?"_

_"Y-yes so good..harder..." Wait what am I saying! I'm supposed to be over Sasuke what is going on!_

_"It feels so good inside you" _he whispered in my ear.

_"I can't hold it anymore..."_

_"Go ahead release it"_

_"Sasuke!" _my body shot up and I looked around. _Wait was that a dream? Why...My feels for Sasuke...I thought they were gone..._ I looked down and lifed my sheets. _Shit...I even came... _I looked at the clock it said 9:30am so I got up and put my clothes in the wash and took a shower. _I love Sakura and I want her not Sasuke..., but why that dream. It felt so real...like I really wanted him... _I shook my head, _NO! I swore not to hurt Sakura and I'm sticking to it. _I got out of the shower and dried myself off and grabbed a pair of jeans and a orange shirt and went downstairs. I decide to take a walk to cool my head. As I was walking I saw Sakura sitting on a bench. _What is doing waiting for someone? _

Then I saw him the one person I hoped I won't see again...Sasuke... He walked up to her and she looked up with a smile on her face and the both walked away. I decided to tail behind them. They went to a restaurant. _What the hell is going on here? Why is Sakura having a date with Sasuke? _I watched as they ate and talked. Sakura was laughing and blushing while Sasuke kinda just stayed neurtal. I didn't understand what was happening so I ran home feeling the pain in my heart. I didn't if the pain was because Sakura betrayed me or that Sasuke was dating Sakura or perhaps both, but either way I was hurt and mad..

"Thanks for the lunch Sasuke-kun it was great"

"Sure glad you liked it"

"You now Sasuke-kun I've enjoyed these talks we have. I feel that I'm really getting to know you"

"Really?"

She blushed, "Yeah and I've come to really like you."

"Thanks same goes for me"

"R-really? I'm so happy you feel that way" she smiled. "I was wondering I could could ask you something?"

"Sure what is it...?"

_I can't believe this is happening to me what do I do what do I do! Wait maybe it meant nothing. They could of just went out to talk. Sasuke's gay after all there shouldn't be any alternative motiv- Shit Sasuke said he would do anything to get does that mean he is going to do something to Sakura! Aw man what to do what to do. Should I call her and see if she's ok... Wait bro I should go talk to him he can help me. Aw no that's right he and Nicky went to the hot springs and won't be back for two days. Man I got such bad lucky..._

About 2 hours later I decided to call Sakura. After three rings, she picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sakura-chan..."

"Oh hey Naruto-kun, What's up?"

"Umm...I was wondering if I can ask you something..."

"Sure what is it?"  
>"Well...have you been seeing Sasuke lately?"<p>

"Yeah, he sometimes takes me out, but we are just friends that's all"

"R-really?"

"Of course, I'm just being nice since he's your friend"

"Oh I see that's great" _I knew Sakura wouldn't cheat on me..._

"I got to go right now. I got a date with my friends. I talk to you later"  
>"Oh alright talke to you later" we both hung up.<p>

"Who was that?"

"It was Ino telling her I couldn't make our date today."

"I see..."

"So umm Sasuke-kun...about what I said" she stood up off the bed and walked towards him leaning against him. "What do you say?"

"Give me sometime to think about it alright?" she back away slightly.

"Alright... I understand. Well when you make up your mind let me know ok?"

"Sure I'll call you.."

"Ok later then," she left the room.

_Stupid girl I knew you weren't good for Naruto and telling him such a lie. You will now feel the pain I felt knowing that someone like you took away what was mine. With this I can finally get Naruto back... Without anymore trouble.._

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Uh oh Sakura is cheating!<strong>

**Sasuke: Of course I knew she wasn't good enough for my Naru**

**Me: Sasuke your sooo bad ;)**

**Sasuke: Damn straight ;) Until the next chapter.  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the long wait guys been busy with work and then there was Easter yesterday just had no time so here you go hope you enjoy :3**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Sakura<strong>

It has been 2 weeks since that day and I haven't seen Sakura or Sasuke meeting up together again. I probably was just over thinking and with Sasuke being back and all I just became over worried of what he might do. Right now I just haven't been thinking about it since I haven't seen him at all. From what bro told me he's been busy with the band so that works out for me. Sakura and I are still going on dates having a good time with no problems at all.

At School during lunch time on the roof.

"Hey Naruto, how are things with your girlfriend?"

"Great no problems at all. I haven't even seen Sasuke in 2 weeks so I am pretty calm."

"That's good no more worries then. Sakura didn't cheat on you and she never will right Shika?"

"Yeah hopefully"

"Dude...don't say that you'll jinx him..."

Sakura's Classroom...

"So Sakura-chan things going well with Naruto?"

"Of course he loves me"

"Really full of yourself huh? What about that Sasuke guy he's hot and older. College guys are just so sexy."

"He's still thinking about what I said to him"

"W-wait Sakura-chan don't you like N-Naruto-kun?"

"I do..,but there's just something about Sasuke-kun that just makes me so attracted to him."

"So wait what are you going to do if he says yes? Break up with Naruto?"

"Well if he says no then I'll stay with Naruto, but if he says yes then I'll decide who I want to be with"

"Wow I mean Sakura that's a little harsh don't you think? I mean Naruto's not a bad guy he might act like an idiot sometimes, but you know he's loyal and wouldn't cheat on you."

"I know I know Ino, but...I just feel that I want them both. Since both of them know each other maybe we can come to an agreement or something."

"But S-Sakura-chan...That's not fair to either one of them.."

"Yeah Hinata-chan's right. This will just hurt them both especially Naruto who you've alright lied to about seeing Sasuke. You will just seem like a slut if you date them both"

_She's right I shouldn't do that to them. I confessed to Naruto first and he said yes. We are happy together, but why is it that I want Sasuke too... _"You're right...maybe Sasuke won't get back to me. It has been 2 weeks alright so maybe he forgot that way everything will work out..."

After school...

"So you got anything planned Sakura?"

"Nah not really. I might just go-"

"S-Sakura-chan..."

"Hmm? What is it?'

"Look" Hinata pointed to the main gates.

My eyes slight widen, "S-Sasuke-kun..."

"Uh oh...Well Hinata-chan and I will go on ahead. Good luck.." Ino patted me on the shoulder and they left. I step up to the main gate.

"Umm hey Sasuke-kun..." he looked up at me.

"Hey sorry I haven't been around just been busy is all."

"No that's fine.."

"I'm here to answer you're question from last time."

"Oh really? Great."

"Yeah I would love to go out with you," he put his hand under my chin and lifted my face to his and kissed me. My eyes widen, but closed as I kissed back.

"Naruto isn't that Sakura up ahead."

"What?" I looked up to see Sakura and another guy from my angled it looked like they were kissing.

"What is she doing!"

"It seems kissing another guy"

"I can tell that Shika, but I mean-"

"I know what you mean Kiba. I just thought she wasn't that type of girl."

I started moving towards them slowly.

"Naruto? Hey man are you alright?" I kept walking not hearing what is around me.

"I think he's in shock"

When I got about seven feet away, they stopped kissing and I saw who she was kissing Sasuke... He extend his hand to her and she took it. I saw she was blushing and smiling and they turned and went out of sight. I felt my heart sank, my knees felt weak and my vision became blurry. They next thing I saw was darkness and faint voices around me calling my name.

"You alright Sakura?"

"Huh? What?"

"You haven't said anything since I picked you up from school."

"Oh...Sorry I was...j-just surprised is all..."

"By what my kiss?" he smiled slightly.

I blushed slightly and nodded, "Yeah...so now we are going out?"

"If that's what you want?"

"I-It is! I'm just really a little surprised and happy about this."

"It's alright you will get used to it. Why don't we go somewhere since we haven't seen each other in awhile."

"Sure, but where?"

"How this restaurant here" he pointed to a big hotel building across the street.

"Isn't that a hotel?"

"It's both. People go here to eat and relax if they are too drunk from the bar."

"How about tonight around 6 so I can go home and change?"

"Sure that's fine I'll just take you home then"

I smiled, "Alright.." he took me and left. I got out of my uniform, took a shower, dried itm and tried to find something nice to wear since from what he told me is they place is pretty fancy. I found nice short black strapless dress with matching heels and put that on. I wore my hair a bit up and a little hanging down, I put nice light lipstick on and eye shadow and I was ready to go by 6:00pm when Sasuke came to get me. I was so excited by this and I just felt Sasuke is so amazing and good to me.

When we got the restaurant, we got good seats near the water fountain that was in the middle of the restaurant part of the hotel. We ate and talked a bit. I even drank some wine that was really good, but I think I drank too much which ended up making me dizzy. Sasuke took me up stairs, got us a room and laid my on the bed. I could barely focus what was going on around me.

"You alright?"

"I-I think so...just dizzy is all"

"Hmph I see... well now that I got you hear now it is time for some payback..."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" I clenched my head.

"You took away something I love.."

"What?"

I just barely could see a smirked appear on his, "Stupid girl, I was only using you. I hate women especially clingy girls like you."

"I don't understand..."

"I'm gay stupid girl. I want Naruto not you and by the way Naruto saw us kissing at the gates so you're pretty much screw now."

"W-What are you going to do to me then," I began to shake.

"Well something that will scar you that's for sure. Once I make a few phone calls"

I began to cry,"P-Please...don't..."

"Oh? Would you rather it be me even though you aren't my type at all" his face got close to mine.

"W-what is it you want..."

"For you to never again go near Naruto. You don't deserve him at all and you even cheated and lied to him. I would never hurt him like you did."

"B-but if you do something to me then...Naruto would hate you..."

"After what happen today, I doubt it. He's mine and you are to never see him or talk to him again or else. You understand?" he stared at me with cold eyes that made me so scared that tears were dripping down my face.

I nodded, "Y-yes...I understand..."

"Good now once you sobered up get the hell out!" he moved away from me and left I could hear the door slam which made me flinch slightly. _I can't believe this has happened...I'm so stupid...I'm so sorry Naruto..._

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Oh yea got to hate those cliffhangers, but hey it makes everyone want to find out what happens.<strong>

**Sasuke: Yeah and besides that stupid pink hair girl is out of the way now so It is time for me and Naruto.**

**Me: Yeah we will see how he feels knowing what you did.**

**Sasuke: It's not like I was serious about that girl. Everything will be fine.**

**Me: Whatever you say since I'm the writer and not you.**

**Sasuke: Hmph whatever...Until the next chapter...  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry about the wait guys, but for some reason when I finished this earlier today and saved it and had to reset my computer since it was freezing I went back to put this up and when I opened it the whole document was blank. Let me tell yea I was sooo pissed off. I really didn't want to retype all of this and most of what I type I work on Monday so I forgot it and now some of it is a bit different then I originally type, but I hope you guys enjoy it :3**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Forgotten<strong>

_What happened to me..._

"-ruto?"

_Huh whose that?_

"Naruto can you hear me!" I opened my eyes slightly to a bright white light above me.

"Huh? What is going on?"

"Thank god you're awake"

I turned to my left, "Who are you?"

"W-What! Oh no my brother has amnesia!" he started running around. "Someone call the doctor quick!"

I snickered, "Bro calm down I'm kidding"

"Oh?" he sits back down. "Not funny..."

"Oh yes it was especially your reaction," I smiled.

"Well it's good to see you haven't lost your sense of humor"

I sat up slightly, "Hey guys...What happened to me?"

"You fainted... Kiba and I took you to the hospital and called your brother"

"Really? Huh..."

"How do you feel?"

"Still a little dizzy, but other then that fine"

"That's good the doctor said once you woke up I could take you home. I'll let the school know you will take a couple days off so you can get some rest. The doctor said there will be slightly side effects like dizziness and headaches, but they're only temporary including the memory lost you have of fainting."

"Yeah me and Kiba will make sure you don't fall behind in school."

"Yep that's right I will take awesome notes and not fall asleep in class"

"Ok scratched that I'll be the one to take notes and make sure you don't fall behind."  
>"Hey!" we all laughed.<p>

"Well I'll get the paper work done so Kiba and Shikamaru will take you home" he got up and left.

"Alright you heard your bro let's get you home" While bro was finishing the paper work Kiba and Shika helped take me home. I stayed home for about 3 days, but Shika let me copy off of his notes and helped me study for the test that I had to take when I went back to school. At school I manage to finish my math test with no problems for once. During the next couple of class, I didn't pay much attention since I had other things on my mind.. _I don't know why, but I feel like I'm forgetting something important. It hurts too much to remember ugh...I'm starting to get a headache again and a little dizzy. I better stop or I'll just make everyone worry, but still..._

During lunch...

"Hey guys can I ask you something? Do you guys know the reason why I fainted? I remember feeling fine, but I feel like there's something I forgot...oww" I gripped my head.

"Take it easy Naruto...There's nothing to worry about. Take the medicine the doctor gave you it should help."

"Yeah Shika's right. Don't force yourself."

"But still why did I faint. You must know right?"

Kiba and Shika exchanged looks, "Listen to be honest we don't know either. It sort of just happened right Kiba?"

"Right! We freak out since you seemed fine all day, so we can't help you"

"Really?"

They both nodded, "Yeah"

"Alright then I'll take my meds. The doctor did say that there would be side effects and that they're only temporary so maybe I'm justs overreacting about it..."

After school in the classroom packing up...

"Hey I got an idea how about we go somewhere and hang out"

"Yeah that sounds good since it has been awhile since we have gone anywhere"

"But where should we go then Kiba?"

"Karaoke!"

"Oh hell yeah that's the perfect place for some male bonding time!"

"Seriously?"

"Come one Shika it will be fun."

"Fine, but I won't be sing got it?"

"That's ok" I jumped on to of my desk. "Kiba and I will rock the place with our awesome sing!" I said in a singly voice.

"Damn straight!"

I jumped down off my desk and we all grabbed our stuff. Kiba and I put an arm around each. "Now then let's go!" Kiba and I started dancing and sing down the hall while Shika just shook his head following us.

When we got outside, Kiba and I were doing air guitars acting crazy still sing. We continued doing that as Shika followed looking at us like we are crazy until I bumped into someone while my back was turned.

"Oh I'm sorry"

"That's alright it seemed like you were having fun"

_That voice..._ I looked up, "S-Sasuke?"

"Hey long time no see"

"Yeah...when did you get back?"

"Get back? From where?"

"You left over 4 months ago remember?"

"Yeah, but I've been back for weeks now. We hung out together and talked."

"Huh? No we didn-"

"Hey Naruto, why did you st- Oh shit..."

"Finally you guys finished with all your craziness... Crap..."

"Naruto what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing is wrong like I said I don't know what you're talking about... It's great you're back though..." I looked down slightly playing with a

"But Naruto I've-"

"Kiba, you should take Naruto and go on ahead before the place gets too busy"

"Oh yeah you're right. Come one Naruto," Kiba grabbed my arm and starting pulling me forward away from Sasuke. "Like Shika said we better get there now so we can rock the house"

"Wait I-"

"Now now come on we promised to hang so let's get a move on"

"Hey I wasn't finished talking with-"

"Wait"

"What?"

"You should keep away from Naruto"

"Why what is wrong with him? Why doesn't he remember me being back?"

"It's your fault actually"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You made sure Naruto saw you and Sakura. Right when you guys turned out of sight Naruto fainted from shock" Sasuke's eyes slightly widen in shock. "Kiba and I had to take him to the hospital where he stay unconscious for about 3 hours. When he awoke, he had no memory of what happened to him or why he fainted."

"That's crazy!"

"Is it? You saw for yourself that he didn't remember you coming back or the fact that he dated Sakura too"

He flinched and looked down, "But that's just... I didn't know that this would happen to him.."

"That's why I think it's best if you stay away from him"

He looked up, "No way I-"

"Stop right there listen to me. I know you care for Naruto a lot, but what you did was crazy and hurt him really bad."

"But that stupid pink haired girl didn't deserve Naruto. Look she cheated and lied to him."

"Yeah, but not without you being there to make her fall for you. To be honest I feel bad for the poor girl and mostly to Naruto. What you are doing is only hurting him and pushing him away! It's true that Sakura is the one who asked Naruto out, but they were happy together! I couldn't believe that you were the first person that Naruto ever had feelings for! When Naruto first told us that he was in love with a guy, we were happy for him and we even tried to help hook you guys up! Now I'm regretting it considering what you have been doing to him! I've been friends with Naruto for years so I know what a kind hearted person he is, but you are just an asshole!"

"But the things I've done have been for him! I care so much about him since he is the first person to want to help me and even bother to hang around me knowing the type of person I am. He never gave up on me. I knew he had feelings for me , but I was too weak and really didn't know my own feelings so I couldn't return them. Now I do and I want him no matter what!"

"So you do it by hurting him! If you care about him as much as you say you do then why do you push him away by doing these things that will cause him pain!"

"I-I uh..."

"You don't know right?"

"I just I've never cared about someone so much as I do Naruto..."

Shika sighed, "Geez you act just like a spoil brat. Why can't you see that if you keep pushing him away sooner or later you will lose him forever"

"Why tell me this then if you want me to stay away"

"Because I know Naruto still has feelings for you and I want him to be happy. Right now Naruto is still recovering and his memories are still hazy so I want you to stay away for now, but in return for my help I want you to stop trying to hurt and be a man and confess properly also to apologize to Sakura who you dragged into this got it?"

Sasuke looked at him with anger for telling him what to do, but his eyes soften, "Fine, since it is for Naruto..."

"Good" Shika began to walk pass him, but stop, "Oh give me your cell phone so we can keep in contact." Sasuke hangs over his cell phone. Shika puts his number in and returns it, "There now anytime you need to talk just call or text, but the only way I'll let you get close to Naruto again is if you do what I told you too"

"Alright, alright I get it I'll do it and I let you know when I do."

"Good now I have a date with my friends so if you'll excuse me" Shika walks away out of sight leaving Sasuke looking down.

_Geez I just got scolded by a kid, but he's one mature kid that's for sure. I give him credit though he really is a great friend for sticking up for Naruto...Now I just have to go apologize to that girl and try to get my act together... That kid was right though I haven't been thinking about Naruto at all...I've only been thinking about myself...From now on I'll be a better person that is worthy of Naruto..._

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Yay redid this whole chapter that took forever...<strong>

**Naruto: But hey Yuki it worked out and you did good**

**Me: Yeah...**

**Naruto: Don't be down you finished it so now you and finally begin the next chapter**

**Me: Right! Now then until the next chapter guys reviews are always welcome!  
><strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Alright today I was going to upload two chapters I just finished Chapter 13 and was going to upload them, but my stupid computer froze and I exited out of Ch13, BUT I saved it a few times before it froze and so I restarted my computer and went back to upload it and again THE FUCKING DOCUMENT IS BLANK! ALL THE FUCKING WORK I DID IS GONE AGAIN CAN SOMEONE TELL WHAT THE HELL HAPPEN AND IS IT EVEN POSSIBLE TO GET IT BACK**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Flashes?<strong>

Kiba and I sang our heart out at the Karaoke place we just barely made it before the last booth was taken. We were having a blast and Shika finally made it there an hour later. He just sat and watched us make a fool of ourselves and it really helped keep my mind off of things. I forgot how much fun it was to hang with my two best friends. We stayed there for about 4 hours. We were all exhausted except Shika who just laughed at us. By the time we left it was around 7pm. I got home about a half hour later, took a shower and went to bed around 10pm. It was Saturday tomorrow so I was happy to sleep in.

_Ow...my head is hurting again...What is this? What are these flashes in my head. It that Sasuke and wait whose that girl with the pink hair...That's right that's Sakura, but why is she? Wait why am I kissing her and holding hands... Wait why is Sasuke kissing her! Ugh...my head...it hurts so much it feels like it's on fire!_

"AAAhhhh!" my eyes shot widen open as I clenched my head in pain.

"Naruto! What's wrong what is it?" bro sat on the side of my bed and held me.

"It hurts...my head..." I clenched his chest tightly.

"Shh.. it's ok. Nicky, get Naruto's medicine!"

About a minute later Nicky came in with my medicine and a glass of water, "Here" he hands over the meds and glass of water.

"Thanks. Ok Naruto take your medicine it will make you feel better" he hangs them to me.

I took out a pill and put it into my mouth and drank the glass of water. I breathed slowly.

"Better?"

"Yeah...Thanks bro and you too Nicky"

"No problem as long as you are ok" Nicky pet my head.

"Yeah, you should try to go back to sleep it's still early in my morning alright?"

"Ok...I'll try.."

"Call me or Nicky if you need anything" he laid me down, tucked me in and got up.

"Ok..." they left the room and I fell straight back to sleep. I didn't have anymore problems sleeping after taking the pill, but I couldn't help thinking that those weird flashes were trying to tell me something...

I woke up around 10am and felt refreshed. I didn't have my headache anymore and my mind felt clear so I went downstairs and ate breakfast that my brother made. He took a few days off from the club to help take care of me since he's always worried about me and after early this morning he's probably even more worried.

"Morning guys"

"Hey little bro how you feeling?"

"Better no more headache"

"That's good have a seat breakfast is almost ready.."

I took a seat next to Nicky, "So Nicky whose going to be running the club while bro's not there?"

"A close friend of his from high school was willing to take over for a few days. As you can tell I took off as well since I'm just as worried as Seth is about you. What exactly happened early this morning? A nightmare?"

"No...they were like a much of flashes of different events in my head. It was like it alright happened to me, but I can't remember...When I tried to all at once my head started to burn and it prevented me from seeing more..."

"So that's what happened huh?" bro said coming over with two plates of bacon and eggs and place each of them in front of me and Nicky.

"You really scared me there..."

"Yeah sorry about that bro..."

"As long as you are alright that's all that matters."

"He's right Naruto and besides you shouldn't push it too hard who knows what will happen." Nicky gave me a concerned look.

"I know you guys are right. It is only temporary away and I should just relax and not think about it... Oh yeah that's right! Bro did you know that Sasuke is back? I bumped into him yesterday when me and the guys were on our way to Karaoke"

Bro and Nicky exchanged looks, "Umm yeah he's been back for weeks now..."

"W-what? So what he said was true then how come I didn't know?"

"So you don't remember him coming back at all?"

"No...should I?"

"Hmm...it seems that he forgotten more then just why he fainted..." Nicky said.

"Yeah...Naruto do you remember dating Sakura?"

"Sakura? That pink haired girl in my class? No...Wait... oww...," I clenched my head. _Not again...huh that's Sakura isn't it? We are going out some place...we are kissing...that's right we are dating...how could I have forgotten that..., but I feel that something happened she was kissing S-_

"Naruto? Hey are you alright?" bro put a hand on my shoulder.

I looked up at him, "Yeah...and I remember dating Sakura...That's right I should call her and tell her what happened!" I shot up out of my chair.

"Wait it's fine she's probably busy is all. She would of call you by now," bro motioned me to sit back down.

I sat down, "Guess you're right"

"Eat your breakfast and take it easy today"

"Alright.." I began eating.

After breakfast I decide to just chill in my room and watch some tv, but I couldn't help feeling that I should try to call Sakura. I grabbed my phone and click on number and waited for her to pick. I waited but got no answer it went straight to voice mail so I decided to hang up. _Hmm...that's weird she always picks up when I call. _

During the rest of the day, just stayed in my room and relaxed. I played a few videos games and texted Kiba. I texted Shika, but he never answered back. He might be busy or something so I didn't bother texting again. _I wonder what he and Sasuke talked about. He seemed pretty serious and kinda had a scary look in his eyes. I've never seen Shika look like that before..., but the real questions what would Shika have to say to Sasuke?_

About a week passed and I was feeling a lot better. Sakura though seems to be avoiding me and I can't figure out why. Shika and Kiba tell me that I shouldn't worry about it, but of course I should worry since I don't know what's going on. I still sometimes get flashes that lead to another migran. I know I should take my medience, but I can't help feeling that these flashes I keep having will tell me what's going on. Why Sakura is avoiding me... What Shika and Sasuke had to talk about...Wy I don't remember Sasuke being back and what happened to me that made me fainted and made me lose parts of my memories...

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Well another chapter down another was going to be up but now you guys are going to have to wait a whole other day for it since my fucking laptop is retarted ugh I'm so pissed off...until the next chapter maybe...cause if this keeps happening I dont know what to do...<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the wait guys. I had to retype this chapter too since the document was blank again after I saved it so this ended up being a bit different then what I had it before so hope you guys enjoy :3 reviews are always welcome.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Forgiveness<strong>

It has been about a week since I lasted saw Naruto and got lectured by that pony tailed kid. I haven't been able to do what he asked me to do since I've been busy with the band, but it gave me some time to reflect on what I've done since I came back here. I realize now how wrong of me it was to used people to get what I want especially since they are only kids. I know now what I have to do even though I might never been forgiven, but I still will try since it is for Naruto.

First I called up Sakura after I was done my classes. It rang twice before she picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey...it's me.."

"S-Sasuke-kun?"

"Yeah..long time no see.."

"Um...yeah..."

"Listen are you doing anything right now?"

"No.."

"Ok, well would you want to meet up in about an hour at that cafe we went to before? I have something I would like to tell you..." there was a short pause.

"Alright...I'll see you in an hour"

"Ok thanks.." we both hung up.

After an hour had passed, we both met up at the cafe. For the first 15 minutes we didn't say anything other then to order some tea and Sakura got ice cream too.

"So Sasuke-kun...what is it that you wanted to tell me?"

I took a sip of my tea, "Right...I want to apologize for using you and threatening you to get to Naruto... I realize now that I was acting crazy and spoiled and it was only hurting Naruto and people he cares about."

She at me eyes slightly widen, "Why the change all of the sudden? You don't seem the type to change that fast."

I smirked slightly, "Yeah, you have a point there..." I told her the whole story about Naruto's amnesia and his friend lecturing about how I was acting and what I was doing.

She just sat there listening slightly shocked, "So when Naruto saw us kiss he fainted from shock and doesn't remember any of that or the fact that you came back?"

"Yeah that just about covers it"

"Then Naruto still thinks we are dating then?"

"Probably, but from what his friend said it's only temporary. He should be able to get his memories back soon.."

I saw her slightly smiled, "That's good. You know I can see now you are really serious about this apology and I'm willing to forgive you for everything"

I looked at her shocked, "Really? Why? After all I've done, I wouldn't blame you if you never forgive me."

"No it's fine. There would be no point in hating you forever. During the time I was dating Naruto, I realize he always had someone on his mind even when I confessed I could feel there was someone else. I know now that person is you Sasuke. I won't stand in your way in fact I'll be willing to help you by talking to Naruto. I've been avoiding him lately like you told me too, but I think we really need to talk and finish this for Naruto's happiness," she smiled at me.

"Really? You would do that? I'm just surprised is all. I was going to tell you that you can be with him if that's what you want I was going to stay out of it for his sack..."

"It's true I love him very much, but I'm not his special someone. You can make him happy and when he gets his memories back I just know he will be willing to forgive you"

"Thanks Sakura...I really appreciate the help"

"No problem. I know you're not a bad guy Sasuke-kun. You just need someone there for you"

I nodded, "Your right..." I smiled. We spent about 2 hours at the cafe talking. Before we left, Sakura said she would call Naruto on her way home so they could talk.

When I left the cafe, I did as promised and called Naruto. It rang three times before he answered.

"Hello?"

"Naruto-kun?"  
>"Sakura-chan! Hey long time no see. I was worried about you."<br>I smiled slightly, "Yeah, sorry about that I've been busy is all"

"I see that's fine. I'm just glad you called. How have you been?"  
>"Good. Listen I have something to tell you"<p>

"Sure what is it?"

"Well..." I told him the whole story about how I cheated and lied to him and even about the kiss. I wait a bit to get a response, but after 5 minutes had past I didn't here anything. "Naruto-kun? Are you there? Hey Naruto-kun! What's wrong! Can you here me!"

All around me I could only see darkness. I could here someone calling me, but I couldn't move. My head was killing me and I couldn't considetrate and the voice calling my name only continued to fade farther and farther away. The next thing I know I wake up and I realize that I'm laying on my bed.

"Hey I think he's finally coming around" said Nicky.

"I think your right. Naruto are you alright?"

I looked to my right, "Yeah...I think so...What happened?"

"It seems you fainted again while on the phone"

"Yeah Nicky found you passed out on the floor with Sakura calling your name on the phone"

"Oh shit that's right Sakura-chan she's probably-"

"Right here next you" I looked to my left from where the voice came from to see Sakura standing over me smiling.

"Sakura-chan? What are you doing here?"

"When I didn't get a response from you after 10 minutes Nicky picked up the phone and told me you passed out so here I am"

"I see...Listen about what you told me...I remember it all of it. While I was passed out it call came back to me at once. I'm really sorry..."

"Seth I think we should leave them alone so they can talk" Nicky whispered.

"I think you're right. Let's go" they both left the room leaving Sakura and I alone.

"What do you have to be sorry for?"

"In the beginning when you asked me out I was still thinking about someone else, but I knew that I missed my chance so I went out with you hoping that I could fall for you. I did fall you though, but it wasn't the same feeling I had with that person."  
>"You're talking about Sasuke right?"<p>

I looked at her, "You knew?"

"I kinda could tell. In the beginning I didn't, but I knew you had someone you liked. It wasn't until Sasuke came around that I realize it was him well technically he told me how he felt and it did explain how you were reacting to him, but I'm the one who should say sorry I cheated and lied to you. You trusted me, but I ended up kissing Sasuke..."

"It's alright Sakura-chan...It's not your fault and besides Sasuke was only using you to get to me..."

"Naruto-kun I forgave Sasuke-kun and I forgive you too. I want what is best for you and what is best for you is to be with Sasuke-kun. He cares about you very much..."

"I don't know...I mean he always kept telling me he wants me, but never I love you...For all I know he could just want me for my body..."  
>"No, he loves you trust me" she smiled at me.<p>

"Maybe you're right," I smiled, "but I have to talk to him to make sure. Thanks Sakura-chan for everything."

"It's alright as long as we can still stay friends that's all that matters"

"Of course! Oh by the way why did Sasuke decide to apologize all of the sudden anyway?"  
>"Oh," she giggled, "Shikamaru-kun lecture him apprently."<p>

"Oh seriously!" I laughed too. "So that's why he wanted me and kiba to go on ahead that time. Wow it's pretty rare to see Shika get mad, but when he does he's really scary, but he's a really great friend who I know I could always trust."

"Yeah, he even got Sasuke-kun's respect. He couldn't believe that he was worried about you so much that he would even try to protect you from being hurt by Sasuke-kun again."  
>"That's the way he is always loyal to his friends."<p>

"Sasuke-kun even said that Shikamaru-kun was willing to help you guys get back together since he knows how much you care for Sasuke-kun."

"Wow him and Kiba always help me when I need them the most. I could never replace them. Right now though I need to go see Sasuke." _This time I won't be afraid to tell him how I feel_ and I will find out how Sasuke really feels about me...

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Another chapter done and I think there might be two more to go<strong>

**Naruto: Really? Two more? Wow can't believe it's almost over.**

**Me: Yeah well next chapter we will finally get the stuff everyone has been waiting for ;)**

**Naruto: What's that?**

**Me: SasuNaru action!**

**Sasuke: Hmph finally**

**Naruto: Uh oh..., not really I kinda been wanting to get to it too.. /**

**Sasuke and Me: Oh?**

**Sasuke: Well then Yuki don't hold back ;)**

**Me: Oh yeah! until the next chapter**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry guys yesterday was soo hot so I ended up being too lazy, but this is the finally chapter so I hope you guys enjoy :3 Oh and I have a new story up called Only Revenge or Love? it is not the sequal to this or anything it's a bran new story how you guys check it out.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Love<strong>

After Sakura and I talked, we said good bye and she wished me luck. Now it was time for me to go see Sasuke. I was not going to waste anymore time, but I don't know where Sasuke lives. I went into the living room where Nicky and bro were watching TV.

"Hey bro?"

He looked over the couch, "I see that you and Sakura are done talking?"

"Yeah..listen do you know where Sasuke lives?"

"What? Why?"

"I remember everything now and I know that I want to be with Sasuke. I know you don't approve, but I really love him" I stared at him with pleading eyes.

"Seth tell him"

Bro looked at Nicky, "But"

"No buts. Look at your brother he's serious about this and as his older brother you should respect this."

"After all he's done."

"Bro, Sasuke apologized to Sakura that's why she called to tell me that and how he made a mistake by doing all these things to get me. He was even willing to give up on being with me so that I could be with Sakura-chan, but she knew how much I love him so we broke up because she wants what's best for me."

Bro looked at me with calm eyes and he sighed, "Ok I do know where he lives, but if he hurts you again so help me that boy is getting his ass kicked!" he wrote down the address. He got up and handed it to me.

I smiled, "Thanks bro. Don't worry Sasuke won't hurt me again." I grabbed the paper with the address on it and ran out the door.

"I can't believe I'm agreed to this. He's much older then my brother..."

"That doesn't matter if you are in love"

Seth smiled, "Guess you're right Nicky..."

I ran as fast as I could to the address my bro gave me. It turned out to be a big apartment building. His apartment number was 603 which was on the sixth floor so I took the elevator up there. I walked down the hall and to my right there was apartment number on the door. I knocked twice at first, but got not response. I then banged on the door until the door suddenly flew open.

"Who the hell is i-"

"Hey...Sasuke..." I slight smiled.

"Naruto...what are you doing here?"

"Can I come in?"

"What? Oh yeah sure come in" we both stepped inside. I took off my shoes at the entrance and step into his apartment. I can tell yeah it was huge!

"Damn! This is where you live? This is like a condo"

"Not like is a condo" he sat on the couch.

"Wow you got a baloney too!" I ran out onto the baloney and looked down and out. "You got such a great view!" I began running around the whole apartment which had two floors up top was his bedroom and bath room. Downstairs was his kitchen, music room, and another bathroom. I was looking at everything excitedly forgetting why I came here. While looking in Sasuke music room I stopped and realize that I shouldn't be nosy at a time like this. I left the room and shut it.

"Having fun?" he smiled.

I blushed and looked down slightly, "Um...sorry about that I kinda got carried away..."

He laughed, "It's fine. You were so cute I didn't want to stop you"

I blushed more, "Yeah...um listen the real reason I came here was to talk..."

His smiled dropped, "Sure have a seat"

I sat next to him on the couch. "Sasuke I want to know something. How do you feel about me?" I looked up at him. "You've only said that you wanted me, but is it just for my body or something?"

"No of course not, I care about you so much that I would do anything to make you happy" he put a hand on my face.

"You love me then?"

"Of course I do" he smiled and stroke my cheek.

I smiled and hugged him. "I love you Sasuke"

"Me too" he hugged me back.

We stayed like that for a few minutes until I moves away slightly and looked up at him, "S-Sasuke...I want you..," I blushed.

He smiled, "I want you too," he moved in and kisses me gently at first, but pushed his tongue into my mouth playing with mine.

I gripped his back while kissing him back feeling the heat of his tongue play with mine. _I forgot how could his kisses felt. It was better then the first time we kissed in the club. _My body was move down gently on to the couch as I felt Sasuke move his hand up my shirt. I shivered at cool hands on my hot body. His hand traveled to my nipples as he began to play with them. I moaned slightly into the kiss and felt Sasuke's leg pressed between my legs.

When the kiss broke, we were both gasping for air. Sasuke moved down to where my nipple was as he began to lick and suck it while playing with my other one. I moaned even more. "Sasuke...no...not my nipples it hurts..."

He smile as he was sucking, "Really? From your moaning I think you're enjoying me play with them," he sucked as hard as he cold and nibbled at it pulling it a little with his teeth.

I flinched gasping, "Ow...Sasuke..."

He gently licked my swollen nipple and pulled off my shirt. I blushed a deep red as I moved my hand up his shirt feeling his slender body. He smiled as he removed his shirt revealing his beautiful slender pale body. I bit my lip slightly as I blushed at it. "You like what you see Naruto?" he smirked.

I nodded as I traced my hand up and down his body. "It feels so good..."

"We are only getting started," he moved towards me and kissed me gently before continuing down my body licking and sucking at it leaving red hickey parts. When he got to my erect member pressing tightly against my jeans he smiled and licked it. I shivered and moaned as I came a little through my pants.

He licked his lips and unzipped my pants and pulled them down along with my underwear as my erect member sprang out. I blushed and tried to cover it. "No, no there's no need to hide it" he kissed my hands covering my member. I flinched and blushed as I moved them away. He gripped my member and began to lick the hilt. I bit my lips hard gripping the couch. He then began to suck on the hilt and went deeper as I felt my member in his warm mouth. I moaned and gripped his head as he deep throated it fast and hard. I screamed in pleasure as I felt something rubbing against my entrance. My eyes widen as I felt something cold go into it.

"Sasuke...no what is that..."

He moved away from my member, "It's only lube to loosen you up"

"B-But it's soo cold..."

"Don't worry it will heat up soon" he licked his lips as he continued to suck my member pushing a finger that went into my member. He moved it in and out sucking me at the same time in sync. Another finger went as I gasped and breathed heavily. My whole body was on fire I could barely focus one what was going on around me. With the continued fingering and sucking I was about to cum any second.

"S-Sasuke...no...more...I'm to...please move away..." but he didn't he kept it up as my body arched as I came into his mouth with a loud moan.

He moved away with my cum in his mouth and some dripping on the sides of his mouth. He then swallowed it and licked it lips, "You taste better then I thought you would" he smirked.

I blushed a deep red, "H-How could you swollow that! That's dirty..."

"It's not dirty if it's the person you care about" he stroked my face and kissed my gently. "Now then are you ready?" he whispered in my ear. "To become one with me?"

I held him against me as I nodded, "Y-Yes..."

I could hear Sasuke unzipping his pants. Then I felt something really warm against my entrance. He spread my legs apart more as I still held on to him tightly. I felt him push the hilt in. My eyes widen as tears began to form on the sides of my eyes. My nailed dugged into his back as he pushed it in more until the hilt was all the way in.

"Just breath ok?"

My whole body was shivering to the feel of his member inside of me. He then started to thrust gently in and out. I moaned at every thrust. After some time he began to thrust harder and harder my legs wrapped around his waist as he held onto me. We both panted and moaned heavily with every thrust until we both felt like we were going to cum.

"Naruto...Do you want me to cum in you?"

I nodded without thinking not looking at him but I could tell he smiled. He thrusted as hard as he could as my hips thrusted against his. We both moaned loudly as we both came. I could feel Sasuke's warm cum in me my whole body shivering in pleasure as I came on both my chest and his. I felt my arms drop as Sasuke rested his body on mine both of us panting heavily. My whole body was exhausted and I couldn't move my eyes hardly seeing anything except darkness.

"Naruto?" I moved off of him and pulled my self out of him as I looked at him. I could see he passed out so I decided to go get a wet towel and clean him off. I picked him up and put him my bed with my PJs that I put on him. I stroked his cheek and kissed his forehead. I went back downstairs to pick up our clothes and stuck them in the wash. While the clothes washed, I went back upstairs and laid on my bed as Naruto moved and snuggled against me. I wrapped my arms around him as I feel asleep.

The next morning I woke up to the feel of something comfortable. I snuggled against it until I realize it was a chest. I shot up and flinched and winced at the pain in my ass. I looked over to see Sasuke sleeping peacefully. _He looks so cute sleeping like a child. I can see why when he's dressed up like a girl he really can be mistaken for one. _I laughed to myself.

"What are you laughing at?" I blinked at looked to see Sasuke's eyes just barely opened staring at me smiling.

"Hehe nothing..." I scratched the back of my head.

"Nothing huh?" He pushed me down as he go top of me.

"Sasuke..." I smiled at him and pecked him on the lips.

"Hey...it's not fun if you don't resist?"

"Why would I resist? You're alright mine"

"Oh no you're mine"

"Nah I don't think so" I teased.

"Last time I check I was the one on top thrusting in to your cute ass," he smirked.

I blushed deeply and looked away, "So?"

He laughed as I looked back at him laughing too. We both got out of bed, but I had trouble walking since I was still in so much pain. Sasuke had some medicine to put on my hole. He wanted to do it, but I said I could do it. In the end he yanked off my pants and did it.

"Damnit Sasuke, I said I could do it!"

"Aww, but I couldn't resist" he winked at me as I put my pants back on. "Come on I will make you breakfast."

I followed him downstairs to his kitchen and sat down at the table. He made me blueberry pancakes. We both ate happily.

_I can't believe it me and Sasuke are finally together! Now we don't have to worry about anything since now everything is alright with everyon-_

"Oh shit..."

"What's wrong Naruto?"

"M-My bro..."

"What about him?"

"If he finds out what we did he will kill me or worse yet you!"

"Aww come on Seth should understand a mans urges"

"You forget he's very overprotect of me... Aww man what are we going to do!"

"Naruto it will be fine...right?" he started to doubt himself. "Oh boy..."

Sasuke drove me home luckily bro and Nicky weren't home, but back at the club. We kissed and said goodbye as I went into the house. About not even 20 minutes later the door bell rings. I went and opened the door.

"Hey Naru long time no see?"

My eyes widen, "G-Gaara!"

"That's right I'm back"

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Oh yeah surprise ending got to love those cliffhangers <strong>

**Naruto: It seems you really do since you do that every chapter.**

**Sasuke: Hey it makes people continue reading** **and I tell yeah Yuki that was a fine Sex scene **

**Naruto: Yeah...even I enjoyed it**

**Me: Glad you guys had fun like I did typing it X3 Well guys I'm thinking I might do a squeal to this story what you guys think should I? I want opinions please! **


End file.
